


Whittle and Shine

by lavendermilktea



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, It begins sad but ends happy!!!, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Noelle Holiday / Susie, Sick Character, suselle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendermilktea/pseuds/lavendermilktea
Summary: Whittle : To reduce something in size, amount, or extent by a gradual series of steps.Polish : To make the surface of something shine by rubbing it.---When Noelle finds out she can't have any of her family with her over the Christmas holiday, she is absolutely heartbroken. News spreads fast in small towns though, this unfortunate information eventually getting the attention of a certain delinquent. Despite her reputation, Susie takes it upon herself to make this Christmas one Noelle will never forget.





	Whittle and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my second Christmas without my father, so I wrote this as a way to cope. PLEASE tell me if I forgot or need to add any tags, I am more than happy to do so! <3 It is a little sad at the beginning, but I can assure you it has a happy ending. <3

Christmas meant a lot to the Holiday family. However, you can’t predict certain things from happening. Noelle had to come to the harsh reality of this. First, by her mother being gone for an emergency business trip for the last two weeks of December. Second, as she was told by the doctor that Rudy wouldn’t be well enough to be home for Christmas Eve.  
“Am I able to at least see him?”  
Noelle asked, setting her hands on the cold, sterile counter. She was biting the inside of her cheeks to prevent herself from crying. She felt selfish for crying- this wasn’t about her. This was for her dad's sake. Still, it hurt her knowing his lively presence wouldn’t welcome her in the living room on Christmas morning.  
“He needs time alone to recover, sweetheart. However, if you want to leave him a note or something to give him, I’ll gladly bring it to him when I’m able to.”  
Noelle nodded at the nurse, digging into her backpack. She pulled out a carefully wrapped bag of gingerbread cookies, ripping a sheet of lined paper from her notebook. She began to write: 

Dear Dad,

I’m really sorry I wasn’t able to see you. I was told I wasn’t allowed. I promise to come back every day to ask when I can see you next. I can’t wait to see you again, that will be the best gift of all. I baked some of mom’s gingerbread for you. I put extra cardamom in the batter since that’s always been your favourite spice. I love you a lot, dad. Thank you for always supporting me and everyone around you. 

Feel better soon!  
-Noelle

Noelle quickly folded the paper, attaching it to the bag of cookies, handing it to the nurse. She gave a quick smile, managing to choke out a thank you as she turned on her heel and left the office. She quickly covered her face, quietly crying into her sleeves. She felt so, so silly. This wasn’t about her! Imagine the pain her dad must feel being cooped up in a hospital bed all day! Imagine how hard her mother is working to support them all! She felt selfish, she felt guilty, she felt ashamed. 

Word had spread quickly in Hometown regarding Rudy’s state. People were denied access to see him to wish him happy holidays, all of them wondering how the rest of the family was handling this predicament. The holiday season wasn’t the same without the Holiday’s presence in the small, close-knit community.

The diner was open on Christmas Eve, it being quite busy with people ordering comfort food and hot chocolate to warm up. Surprisingly, a lot of the kids from Noelle’s homeroom class were there, tucked into a booth.  
“What? Rudy isn’t getting discharged?” Susie asked, slumped in her seat. She lazily pushed whipped cream into a chocolate milkshake, making it a lighter colour.  
Kris nodded in response to Susie’s question.  
“Hm. That’s shitty.” Susie said under her breath. She didn’t do much on holidays to begin with, didn’t have a lot of people to spend it with, and didn’t really care about it in general. To her, it was just another day. However, her mind trailed off to Noelle. She had grown up seeing Noelle’s presence in many festivities, her dad proudly boasting his love and admiration for his daughter. Susie was wondering how she was doing. It was strange not seeing Noelle, the perfect cookie cutter of a child, out and about on Christmas Eve, working her butt off to do her family proud. Susie stood up, slapping a five dollar bill on the table. Kris and other classmates at the table looked up at Susie, confused since she usually never had any plans.  
“I’m going to go. I remembered something I had to do.”  
“The Suz has something to go and do?” Jockington piped up.  
“Yeah? And what’s that?” Berdly chimed in.  
“None of your business, four eyes.” She left, the diner bell ringing almost menacingly as she exited the building. The class didn’t bother going after her, knowing Susie valued her personal space. Susie stuffed her hands into her pockets, kicking a rock into slushy snow. That’s when she saw her - she saw Noelle down by the lake. 

 

Noelle wasn’t one to show weakness. Yes, she was vulnerable, defenseless. However, not a lot of people saw her full on snap under pressure, allowing her emotions to rule over her image she worked so hard to preserve. Susie hid behind a cluster of trees, hidden by mounds of snow and pine branches. She was close enough to keep an eye on Noelle without her noticing. Susie heard louder footsteps and a delightful, optimistic whistling tune. It came to a sudden stop, the deep, booming voice asking, “Noelle?”  
Noelle gasped loudly, turning to face Asgore. She stood up straighter, quickly wiping her eyes.  
“H-Hello Mr.Dreemurr!” She gave a big smile - a smile much too forced to be genuine.  
“Noelle, dear...I heard about your father.”  
Noelle’s smile dropped. She turned away from him, her lip quivering. Of all people to show up, at least it was Asgore, someone who had always been by her side ever since she was born. He was like a second father to her since he was such good friends with her dad. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder, that act alone throwing her over the edge. She flung her arms around Asgore, muffling her cries into his chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. He hadn’t seen her this upset in a long, long time.  
Susie was now sitting in a pile of snow, keeping her hands clutched over her mouth. Her heart felt like it was pounding in her throat - she had never seen Noelle like this, ever. Her entire chest ached as she heard Noelle’s muffled cries. She felt like she had to do something about this, she felt obligated and determined to make Noelle’s situation at least a little easier.  
“I was going to give your father a present, but…”  
Asgore sat down on a rock on the edge of the frozen lake. Noelle joined him, pulling her knees tight to her chest.  
“I want you to have them instead, Noelle. They’re your favourite flower, after all.”  
Asgore smiled as he handed her a small bouquet of poinsettias. She smiled sadly as she took them, Asgore sliding one kindly behind her ear.  
“You’re a strong woman, Noelle. I don’t think you get told that enough.”  
“Am I?...” She laughed, looking down at the soft, red petals wrapped neatly on her lap. She gently rubbed them between her fingers.  
“I’m crying as I talk to you. I don’t really see that as...strength.”  
“Crying shows that you care, and caring is a strong emotion. You care deeply about those around you, Noelle. I don’t think that’s weakness. I think that’s strength.”  
The two stayed silent for awhile, the ice on the lake painting a beautiful, silent environment around them.  
“I think you’re strong too, Mr.Dreemurr. Th...Thank you for caring for my dad. I think he’s very lucky to have such good people around him. I worry about him because I think he doesn’t want to be seen as a burden. He always puts others before himself.”  
“Sounds like someone else I know…” Asgore winked at Noelle, making Noelle defensive.  
“Hey!”  
Asgore laughed, standing up, helping Noelle back on the rocky path.  
“I’m joking… You are a lot like your father though. I hope you know how proud he is of you. He loves you dearly, Noelle.”  
Noelle’s nose wrinkled a little, holding back her tears. She held the bouquet tightly, nodding.  
“H-He loves you dearly too, Mr.Dreemurr.” She smiled, wiping her eyes.  
“Ugh! I don’t want to cry again! Dad wouldn’t want me crying, not on one of his favourite days of the year.” She huffed a little, looking slightly more determined. Asgore laughed a booming laugh.  
“That’s the spirit!”  
They began walking towards the town, Asgore paving a clean path in the snow for Noelle to trail behind.  
“Would you like to warm up with some cocoa? I was going to make some for Kris and Asriel, they should be by the shop any time now.”  
Noelle looked down, smiling at her feet. She nodded to herself.  
“Yeah... that sounds perfect.” 

As the two continued their walk, Susie slid around the wide pine trees, hiding herself from their sight. She exhaled as their voices became less and less audible, Susie standing up. She shook the slush from her damp clothes, walking onto the icy, rocky path. As she looked up, big, fluffy snowflakes began fluttering down from the overcast sky. After hearing Noelle talking with Asgore, Susie was determined to make this holiday one of the best Noelle has ever had. She knew this was Noelle - Noelle Holiday - but she felt like this was the least she could do during such a rough period in her life. She had a lot to live up to, but she wouldn’t let that deter her. Asgore being in his shop with Noelle and Kris bought Susie time. She didn’t know how much time, but god dammit, she would make the most out of what she had. 

 

\---

 

It was Christmas Eve, so it wasn’t like Susie could just saunter around Hometown and shop. It’s not like she had the money for that either. Since listening to Asgore’s conversation, she knew that Kris and Asriel would be out of the house. Toriel was someone good to go to for pointers, however, Toriel also knew Susie for having a wicked reputation as school bully. There were only a few adults Susie could turn to though, and out of everyone, Toriel seemed like the most level-headed of them all. Undyne wouldn’t necessarily understand and would probably propose something outrageous, Alphys would go on a tangent about her own interests, she couldn’t talk to Rudy about Noelle and Asgore was preoccupied. Toriel would have to do. 

Susie was dragging her heavy steel toed boots up each step of Toriel’s home. Susie wasn’t really one to get nervous talking to others, but when she stood outside the engraved wooden door, she felt like her heart was making the ground beneath her shake. She had been in this house many times. She had been babysat by Asriel here. She had played video games with Kris here. Many afternoon snacks were had here after school. Many memories of childhood were stored in this house’s walls for Susie. When she stood before this house today though, it seemed like the most foreign place to her. She swallowed, pushing the door bell a little too hard. She swore under her breath as she heard the bell make a concerning crunching sound, underestimating her own strength when she was this anxious. The door opened, glasses on the tip of Toriel’s nose making her eyes massive.  
“Hello, S-...Susie?” Toriel’s brows raised, looking at the girl in only a leather jacket and jeans as snow swirled around her. Toriel could tell she was fighting against her body’s impulse to shiver.  
“C...Come inside, dear. It’s not that welcoming outside right now.” Her large, warm hands ushered Susie inside. Warmth immediately engulfed her, the sickeningly sweet smell of butterscotch, caramel and browned butter filling her nose. Toriel ushered her to sit on an overstuffed chair as she poured Susie some tea. The tea came out a light brown colour - almost ivory with the amount of cream she had added to it. Susie didn’t mind - a warm beverage was a warm beverage, and she appreciated the warmth it gave to her cold hands.  
“What brings you...here? Susie?” Susie could tell Toriel was on edge. It didn’t offend her, but it didn’t make her feel particularly welcome either.  
“Uhh...I need help with something. Advice, I guess.”  
Toriel was surprised. Why was this girl, renowned in Hometown for causing havoc and being a delinquent asking her, Toriel, a teacher and mother for advice?  
“Advice? What for?”  
Susie built up the courage. She was hiding behind her bangs - not on purpose, of course - to avoid having to look Toriel in the eyes as she found the proper words to articulate what she wanted to say.  
“I’m not going to beat around the bush. It’s about Noelle.” Susie could feel her heart racing. She could tell she was beginning to get defensive about why she cared so much about the goody two shoes in her class.  
“Don’t tell anyone. Not Kris, not anyone. I’m pissed-” Susie was chewing on her lip, her nails clawing against the porcelain mug.  
“I-I’m so pissed that the hospital won’t let Noelle see Rudy today. Not even for a minute. This day means so much to them, right? This holiday is something so sacred to them, right?” Susie was raising her voice. Her shoulders were trembling.  
“It’s not fair! It’s not fair to her, it’s not fair to Noelle!”  
Susie caught herself as she met with Toriel’s eyes. Toriel’s eyes were wide, not a sip of tea had been drunk from her cup. Her hands were on the saucer, staring as this girl who had the toughest reputation was ranting about the unfortunate circumstance the Holiday family were facing.  
“...Sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry, sweetheart...we’re all upset about what that family is facing…”  
Susie leaned back in her chair. They shared a silence between one another, both thinking of something to say.  
“...Toriel, I want to do something special for Noelle.” Susie turned and set the cup and saucer down on the small table next to her chair.  
“I want to turn this holiday season around for her. It may not measure up to what she’s used to, but…”  
She brushed the hair out of her eyes. Her face was flushed - she was feeling embarrassed and flustered, but she was extremely adamant about getting what she wanted done.  
“Toriel...I don’t have a lot of money, and I don’t have a lot of time, but...I- please. You always put on amazing events for Kris and Asriel growing up.”  
They both brushed over the memories of parties where Susie would bash Monster Kid’s skull with a bat thinking he was a piñata .  
“...I just need help. A little bit of guidance.”  
There was stunned silence on Toriel’s part. She slowly stood up and brushed off her dress. She smiled kindly at Susie.  
“You’ve matured a lot, Susie.”  
She got a pout and a huff in return as she followed Toriel into the kitchen. Toriel was an excellent problem solver and worked very well under pressure. She had a plan. She pulled out multiple baking sheets, piping bags for icing and mixing bowls. She also pulled out a small box filled to the brim with recipe cards, flipping through them quickly, pulling a few out.  
“Rudy likes gingerbread… do you think Noe-”  
“No. She bakes it all the time, but it makes her sick now. She ate too much of it growing up. Shortbread or sugar cookies are good.”  
Toriel smiled at the little details Susie would remember about the people around her. She set down a recipe card on the counter, tying her apron on.  
“Um…”  
“What is it, dear?”  
“I can do it. If you’ll let me use your oven, uh…I can do it.”  
Toriel took off her apron, handing it to Susie.  
“Don’t hesitate to ask for help, okay?”  
Toriel wanted to gush and mother hen Susie, but knew that wouldn’t help at all. She sat down, pretending to read, but just admired Susie’s work ethic. For someone who didn’t cook or bake, she was working flawlessly. She was cracking eggs with one hand as the other poured milk into a bowl. She had fast, quick reflexes which produced the butteriest shortbreads. They were dyed a beautiful pale pink due to maraschino cherries being folded into the batter, cross hatched on top with the indents of a fork. As Susie began stacking them neatly and folding them up in an embroidered cloth, she saw Toriel picking up some firewood.  
“Noelle may like this...but I know that they have plenty of firewood already.” Toriel smiled sadly. “We can tie it up with a bow?”  
“...Hmm..”  
Susie dug in her pocket, her eyes widening as she pulled out a small leather pouch. She opened it up, revealing some loose change, thread, wire, some bells, harmonica and a whittling knife.  
“I have a better idea.”

\---

Noelle left the comfortable warmth of the flower shop, filled to the brim with hot cocoa and heartwarming stories from Kris’ and Asriel’s childhood. When she was hit with the cold from outside, it was as if she was being hit with harsh reality. Her heart immediately ached and her smile turned into a somber frown. She stuffed her hands into her coat pockets, making her way back home. She fidgeted with the cold keys in her hands, eventually making her way to the swirling iron gates outside of her home. She unlocked them, looking up at the path that led to her house. Her house had never looked so unwelcoming to her. She was used to the chimney greeting her with puffs of smoke, used to seeing lights in the windows, the faint glow of candles on tables, maybe even some of her dads old records swirling a melody into the air of Hometown. She had none of that. She could see the faint outline of the Christmas tree in the window. She had done it all by herself when she was used to being aided by her parents. Her heart began to ache again, and she clutched her sides as she dragged her boots through the snow. Her shoulders began to shake. She once again couldn’t find the stability to keep herself in check. She cursed under her breath as she covered her mouth. She began to cry, her tears stinging her eyes as the cold wind seemed to whip at her. She was jamming and forcing her house key into the front door, crying even harder when she struggled with the basic task. She was frustrated that she was crying again, even after such a lovely afternoon with Asgore, Asriel and Kris. She was upset since she had already cried so many times today, frustrated at how she just COULDN’T keep it together. Once the door clicked and opened, she slammed the door behind her and threw herself onto the quilt-covered couch. The room was cold and grey - it seemed so unfamiliar to Noelle. She felt vulnerable and isolated as she continued to cry and cry, crying so hard until she felt nauseous and had a pounding headache. She looked at the top of the tree, seeing the shoddily placed star at the top. She smiled sadly to herself, rubbing her eyes with her sweater sleeve.  
“Dad wouldn’t like seeing me like this, nor would mum. This isn’t about me...I know it’s okay to be upset, but it’s Christmas Eve. Even though it isn’t like the past years, I can still make the day special for myself! I felt the emotions I needed to feel, but it helps nothing by sitting here and wallowing in them.”  
She thought this in her head as she sat up, taking a big, deep breath to ground herself. She remembered she had done fresh laundry that morning. That was something that motivated her to get off the couch - she could treat herself to a nice hot bath, a cup of comforting tea, and nestle into some fresh clean pajamas for the evening. She could wake up on Christmas morning refreshed and smelling wonderful. Even if she had no one to greet when she ran down the stairs, she could find ways to make it special for herself. She could make some french toast with as much powdered sugar as she wanted. She could make coffee with twice as much cream. She could find ways to make the day an absolute treat for herself! 

As Noelle was getting ready for bed, Susie was hunched over the table next to Toriel across Hometown. As Toriel gave pointers and tips on what Susie was doing, Susie’s heart began to flutter. She thought it may have been adrenaline, especially given how late it was. The flush on her cheeks said otherwise. She couldn’t help but feel like an excited little kid at what she had in store for Noelle. As the clock struck midnight, Toriel yawned into her hands.  
“Goodness, that time already?”  
Toriel had received a text from Asriel, stating that they were staying the night at Asgore’s and would be back first thing on Christmas morning. Toriel, though she was a little jealous of her children not being with her for the evening, she was soothed by the presence of having another child to tend after. An unexpected one, for sure, but welcomed warmly.  
“Will you be okay if I go to bed, dear? You can feel free to stay the night.”  
Toriel waited for a response, Susie slowly carving thin slivers of wood off of the log.  
“...Susie?”  
“Ah!” Susie turned to look at Toriel, her eyes wide.  
“Yes?”  
Toriel smiled a warm, comforting smile.  
“I’m off to bed, dear. Don’t stay up too late, alright? Blankets are under the chairs if you need extras. Make yourself at home.”  
Susie nodded, turning back to her work.  
“...Thanks again, mo-...Toriel.”  
Toriel pretended not to hear her slip up as she held onto the stair railing, guiding herself upstairs. Her heart and soul was in a way rejuvenated. She was so used to Susie being this little twerp, a little shit disturber. Never in a million years did she expect to be helping her make presents for someone she was worried about. When she slid into bed under woolen sheets, she was lulled to a deep slumber listening to Susie’s humming as she worked away. 

 

\---

 

Susie had fallen asleep on the table, snoring and drooling loudly, not even disturbed when Toriel came down to make herself a cup of coffee. She only stirred when Toriel drew the curtains, causing blinding sunlight to hit her face. She winced, her eyes shooting open.  
“Merry Christmas, Susi-”  
Before Toriel could finish her sentence, Susie jumped from her chair, stuffing the neatly wrapped gifts into her pockets.  
“What time is it?!”  
“Hm? It’s around 8, sweetie-”  
Susie said a multitude of obscenities, quickly tying her boots on.  
“L-Language, Susie! There’s no rush, my goodness! You can sit and have breakfast, not many people leave their homes for Christmas morning-”  
“NO!... S-sorry, uh, no. I’ll have to pass. Thank you though.” Susie yanked and barrelled her arms through her leather jacket, it being not weather appropriate whatsoever, but Toriel didn’t have the heart to baby her more given her current anxiety driven state. 

 

Noelle, being the model student she was, always tried to implement a fairly good sleeping schedule. However, given her work ethic, she tended to not sleep a lot even when she wanted to have a good night's rest. This holiday break gave her the opportunity to sleep in as long as she wanted, so she frowned a little to herself when she saw that it was only 8. She yawned and stretched, dragging her feet to the mirror, untying her two lovingly made braids. She smiled a little to herself as big fluffy hair greeted her back. She decided that she would start her day off with the cup of creamy coffee she had promised herself the night before, get dressed and possibly see if her mom would answer her phone so they could catch up. Noelle brewed her cup of coffee and brought her beverage over to the tree. She sat on a cushion on the ground, exhaling into her mug. Presents were neatly wrapped and stacked in a clever game of tetris underneath the tree, making her heart ache a little. She saw the presents Rudy and her had made for family friends like Asgore and Toriel, Noelle thinking that maybe she should deliver them instead of wallowing in self pity. As Noelle was planning a mini agenda in her head, she almost dropped her mug as she heard the booming doorbell ring. 

Who could it be? Maybe Asgore? Did she forget something at his house yesterday? She frowned as she hurried to the door. She saw nothing through the foggy windows, not giving her the satisfaction of knowing who was behind the other side.  
As she unlocked and opened the door, her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were wide and her face immediately went red.  
“Hey, Holiday.”  
“Oh, goodness, Susie?”  
Susie was trembling, her eyes wide, her body trembling with adrenaline and cold.  
“S-Susie, come in! You must be absolutely freezing!”  
Noelle opened the door, shutting it behind her as Susie entered the warm, inviting household. Susie didn’t say anything - she was chewing on her lip, her eyebrows furrowed. What could bring Susie - SUSIE of all people to Noelle’s house on Christmas day? Susie’s hands were stuffed in her pockets. She felt awkward, she felt like she was intruding. She knew this was a personal and important day to Noelle. Maybe she should just try using her words, as hard and awkward as it may seem. Susie followed Noelle into the living room like a lost puppy. Noelle hurried to pour her a big cup of coffee, handing it to Susie’s cold hands. They immediately warmed up as she was seated on a cushion next to Noelle.  
“Is everything, uh, okay? Susie?”  
“Um. Yeah.” She took a sip of the coffee, it warming her from the inside out. She looked at her reflection in the dark beverage. She looked like a mess, honestly.  
“...Noelle? Sorry for coming today. I know that this is kind of a sacred day for you and your family.”  
Noelle smiled sadly, pulling her knees to her chest.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for, Susie. If anything, I really, really appreciate the company. I was kind of dreading being alone today, so it’s kind of the perfect present that you dropped by!”  
Noelle smiled a bright smile at Susie, it making Susie a little flustered. She could feel herself hiding behind her bangs as she took another big sip of coffee.  
“...Th...Thanks. But, I, uh...I hope this isn’t out of line for me to say this. Just tell me if it is, and I’ll stop or even leave if I have to.”  
Susie took a shaky breath. Noelle watched her compose herself, her heart racing. What could she want to say to make her preface it with those words?  
“...Noelle, I… it just sucks. I guess. I know that these aren’t my emotions to feel or to process, but it really sucks. You’re the last person that deserves to go through these situations. I know your dad being sick and your mom being out of town is out of everyone’s control, but it doesn’t make it easier for you. It isn’t fair for you. It isn’t fair that you’re not allowed to see your dad for even just a second over this holiday. It isn’t fair for you to be alone and have to deal and process all of this alone. You’re allowed to show that you’re sad. You’re allowed to vent and be vulnerable to others. It isn’t fair for you to have to be on your A game your whole entire life. That’s bullshit and unrealistic.”  
Susie took a shaky breath. Her tone was direct but not rude or hurtful in any way - if anything, it was emotional. She was really passionate about the words she was sharing to Noelle.  
“..Sorry.”  
Susie dug into her pockets. She gently pushed one of the presents over to Noelle, avoiding her intent gaze. Noelle’s eyes were swirling with tears threatening to stain her cheeks. Other than Asgore and her family, no child her age ever really validated her the way Susie just did.  
“Wh...What is this…?”  
“They’re for you.”  
Noelle looked at the neatly tied cloth in front of her. She unravelled the knot with careful and considerate fingers, revealing the beautiful pink shortbreads. Noelle sniffled to herself, the bright, happy colour bringing a massive smile onto her face.  
“Did you bake these Susie?”  
“Yeah…”  
Noelle picked one of the cookies up, breaking it into two pieces. It crumbled a little, making the aroma of almond extract, butter and cherries swirl around them. Noelle handed her the other half.  
“Wh..?” Susie took the cookie from Noelle’s hand.  
“It isn’t Christmas if we aren’t sharing. Plus, everything tastes better when it’s shared!”  
Noelle placed the biscuit in her mouth, the dough melting on her tongue. It wasn’t too sweet, and the cherry added a delicious tart flavour. Noelle’s heart felt like it was also melting alongside the shortbreads - she couldn’t comprehend the fact that Susie took time to do something like this for her.  
“S-Susie! They’re delicious! I didn’t know you could bake!”  
Susie scratched the back of her head, smiling to herself. She nervously fidgeted with the other box in her pocket.  
“Thanks. I’m glad they aren’t revolting or anything.”  
“Oh, they are anything but!” Noelle smiled as she broke another cookie into two, sliding the other piece to Susie. Noelle looked up at Susie, seeing that she was a little apprehensive.  
“...Susie...Um, thank you. Really, I...just, wow. Thank you.” She smiled to herself, opening her mouth to speak, cut off by Susie placing another box in front of her.  
“Uh,” Susie began, swiping her bangs out of her face, “this...is, uh...I don’t really know.”  
“Th-There’s more?!” Noelle’s cheeks were flushed, slowly picking up the small cardboard box. It was wrapped with a lovingly tied red ribbon. She untied it, looking up at Susie, as if to ask for permission to open it. Susie nodded slowly, her cheeks a rosy tint. Noelle pried open the box, revealing a few things covered with cotton. When she removed the white balls of fluff, it revealed an absolutely amazing pair of earrings and a ring. The smell of evergreen trees gave it away that the wood used was from Noelle's backyard. The earrings were made of wood, relief carved to show a bouquet of holly, mistletoe, juniper and poinsettias. The detail that had been carved into the wood was absolutely incredible. It had wire and a bell attached to the wood to be able to be suspended from Noelle’s ears with a delightful jingle. The ring was made entirely of wood. It had been smoothed beautifully, and matched the earrings with intricate detailed winter plants engraved into it. Noelle felt her eyes once again overflow with tears. This time, she didn’t hold them back, slowly looking up at Susie. When she looked at Susie’s hands, she noticed the bandaids on them, the curve of her arm leading Noelle’s eyes to notice the whittling knife poking out from her pocket. She quickly covered her mouth, crying quietly into her hands.  
“S-Susie-”  
“W-Woah! Woah! Are you, uh, okay?!” Susie didn’t expect this reaction, and again, really didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. However, she REALLY didn’t expect two arms to tackle her lovingly into a hug. Noelle’s arms wrapped around her neck, Noelle practically in her lap, crying softly into Susie’s chest. Noelle didn’t care if she’d look back on this moment and cringe- it’s what she needed to do right then and there. She leaned into Susie when she felt Susie’s hands on her back, rubbing soothing circles into her shoulder. Noelle pulled away, smiling a bashful smile as she rubbed the tears from her eyes and composed herself. She was still in Susie’s lap as she took a deep breath.  
“...S-Susie. You’ve gone above and beyond, honest-to-goodness.”  
Susie smiled to herself, taking the box and carefully sliding the earrings into Noelle’s ears. They framed her face beautifully.  
“It was the least I could do, really.” Seeing Noelle’s reaction made the previous sleepless night worth every splinter she had received. She slipped the wooden ring from the box, gently taking Noelle’s hand. It was just a ring, but both were a little flustered at the act of Susie putting it on Noelle for her. Susie noticed that the ring was far too large for Noelle’s pinky, but far too small for Noelle’s index and middle finger. The girls shared a split second of bewilderment as they realized the situation they were in. Susie coughed a little, swallowing hard.  
“Uh...um. May I, uh-”  
Noelle cut her off with a goofy laugh, gently putting her free hand on Susie’s shoulder.  
“S-Susie! Yes...yes. Of course.”  
Susie slid the ring she had made onto Noelle’s ring finger, the piece accenting Noelle’s hand perfectly. They were both blushing as they looked into one another’s eyes, Noelle swinging her arms around Susie again. She gave her a big, tight hug, Susie subconsciously going in to nuzzle into Noelle’s shoulder. They stayed like that, content and comfortable.  
“I wouldn’t have imagined this morning turning out like this in a million years, Susie. This is...well, above and beyond, honestly.”  
They pulled away, Noelle looking up at Susie. She caught herself as she was admiring the curve of her nose, the furrow in her brow, the sharpness of her teeth and the colour of her eyes. She had never been this physically close to Susie before, and to be quite honest, she never wanted to leave.  
“Susie...I can make you breakfast or something...you came all this way just to do this…”  
“I won’t say no to some food.” Susie smirked as she rubbed Noelle’s shoulders with her thumb. Noelle thought she was going to melt.  
“I-I’ll make you the best breakfast you’ve ever had! Just watch me!” She puffed her chest out proudly, then relaxed back into Susie’s lap. Before getting up, she saw an opening for something she wanted to do. With a spur of adrenaline and confidence, Noelle quickly leaned in to kiss Susie’s cheek. However, Susie had turned to look over at Noelle. Noelle’s lips met Susie’s instead of her cheek, catching both of them off guard. They both were quick to notice how neither one of them didn’t pull away. Noelle closed her eyes, her heart feeling as if it was pounding in her throat as she leaned into Susie, Susie’s hands not leaving Noelle’s shoulders. When they did eventually pull away, Noelle cleared her throat, putting their foreheads together.  
“B...Breakfast?”  
Susie laughed, standing up with Noelle scooped into her arms.  
“Yeah. Breakfast.”


End file.
